


Play Your Role

by QueenieLacy



Series: Play Your Role [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Jace is traumatized, M/M, Magic, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Runes, Runes Activated, Sex Magic, Sexual Roleplay, Song Lyrics, sexual dancing, this is just one big porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: When Alec mentions he’s never been to this place, Magnus decides to bring the place to him.





	Play Your Role

Alexander! Please come help me for a minute!”

Magnus’ sweet voice rang out through their loft. Alec looked up from his papers and narrowed his eyes in frustration as he gazed at his husband’s office door. For the first time in their relationship, he wanted to say no. He wanted to deny Magnus which was something he never did, choosing to spoil the man whenever he could, but he didn’t want to help make anything for  _ his client _ .

After enjoying dinner in his office, at the Institute, Magnus left with a kiss on his cheek, explaining that he had some business to take care of, and that he would see him at home later. It was a slow night at the Institute, so Alec decided to pack up and work from home. He figured he could quickly finish his remaining paperwork at home before spending the rest of the night with his husband, cuddled up on their couch eating snacks and watching bad television.

About an hour after Alec returned home, Magnus portaled into their loft, using his magic to float a few large bags behind him. When Alec asked what everything was for, Magnus beamed as he explained it was for a client. Alec didn’t like the look in Magnus’ glamoured eyes and the wide smile on his face as he talked about this client.

It was an unusual reaction. Magnus either hated his clients or was super indifferent to them. For Magnus, it was all about the money but this client had obviously gotten to his husband. Alec tried to grab one of the bags, but Magnus snapped his fingers and the bags flew into his office. When Alec started to question Magnus about this client, his husband kissed him before walking to his office, closing the door behind him.

That was a few hours ago and now Magnus was asking him for help in impressing this client with his potions or whatever Magnus was tasked with making. “Why don’t you get your  _ client _ to help?” Alec mocked under his breath. Yes, Alec would admit that he was jealous of a person he had never met. When he saw the look in Magnus’ eyes at the mention of this client, a look that was reserved only for him, he knew his husband was smittened with this person. 

Alec sat up straight, tossing his paper onto the couch. He couldn’t concentrate on his paperwork anymore, not when there was some person out there sweeping  _ his _ husband off his feet but Alec thought of something. If Magnus needed his help now, maybe he would need help with the delivery. Alec could tag along and finally see who this client was. He could then kill—He meant he could then speak with this client and make sure they knew Magnus was  _ his _ and he was  _ not _ sharing. 

 

“Alexander!”

 

“Be right there!” Alec yelled back. He stood from the couch and made his way through the loft and to Magnus’ office. He slowly pushed the door open, learning not to barge in otherwise he’d end up with exploded potion all over him...again. Alec entered the office and softly closed the door behind him. “Sorry, I was caught up in-oh…” Alec stopped as he turned around and looked at the office. 

It wasn’t Magnus’ office anymore. 

The room had been transformed to look like a nightclub. The room was dark, with soft lighting that gave the room a romantic, sexy vibe. There was a plush looking, purple loveseat against the wall with a matching end table next to it. Alec couldn’t tell what type of liquor was on the end table due to the lighting but knowing Magnus, it was probably expensive. 

Alec felt the warm sensation of Magnus’ magic blanketing him and closed his eyes to enjoy the safe feeling it brought him. He opened his eyes to look down and was shocked to find himself in different clothes. Magnus had dressed him in a three piece suit. It was all black, with a black shirt and tie to match. There were shiny, silver cufflinks and as he looked just past the cufflink on his left cuff, he noticed a silver Rolex on his wrist. 

“Mr. Lightwood.”

Alec quickly looked up when he heard Magnus. His eyes widened as he watched his husband strut across the floor. Magnus was wearing the tiniest pair of shorts he’d ever seen. They were black and looked liked they were made of leather. He wore a black shirt that was cropped to show off a bit of his toned stomach. As he got closer, Alec noticed that the shirt was also a bit see-through. It took Alec’s brain a few seconds to read the two words printed on the shirt: Daddy’s Boy. Alec let out a quiet groan as he felt his cock starting to come to life. Magnus always knew how to get him going.

“Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus repeated as he stood in front of Alec. “It’s nice to see you again. I was beginning to think you left with a bad impression last time.” Magnus raised his hand to hold out a glass, a glass that Alec didn’t even know he had until now. 

Alec looked at the glass, filled with an amber liquid and ice, before looking again at Magnus. His brain quickly went through setting, as if he were in a strange place hunting down a demon. The gentlemen’s club setting, the suit, Magnus’ outfit, calling him Mr. Lightwood...Alec’s eyes widened in realization: He was the client.

Magnus smirked as realization formed in his lover’s eyes. Alec let out a chuckle as he realized he spent two hours being jealous of himself. He took the drink from Magnus, thanking him. “You’ve never disappoint me, Magnus. I had to go away for business, but I’m very happy to be back.” Alec responded, slipping into his role effortlessly.

Magnus smiled as he brought his hands to Alec’s chest, sliding them up to play with his tie. “I’m happy you’re back as well.” He answered, happy that Alec was so confident and at ease with this. He remembered when Alec was such a shy, innocent thing that blushed at the mention of sex. Now, his husband had no issue with a role play that he’d just sprung upon him. “I hope it was all good business.”

Alec nodded. “Very good. The merger was successful.”

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood, I think you should get a present for a job well done.” Magnus reasoned before grabbing Alec’s free hand. “Come on.” Magnus led Alec over to the plush couch. Alec bit his lip as he watched Magnus’ hips sway as he walked, his ass just begging to be grabbed. 

They made it to the couch and Alec sat down, placing his drink on the small end table. Magnus smirked as he started to back away from Alec, stopping just out of Alec’s reach. Magnus snapped his fingers and the music changed. Wait, had there been music playing this whole time? Alec hadn’t noticed, too focused on what Magnus was doing. 

Magnus started to move with the music, rolling his hips and turning so his back was to his husband. Alec watched as Magnus danced to the song, his ass bouncing along to the beat. All of a sudden, it because too hot for the Head of the Institute. He shrugged off his suit jacket and loosened his tie before leaning forward, arms resting on his thighs as he watched Magnus intensely. He could feel his cock already straining against his tailored suit pants. “Oh…” Alec moaned quietly as Magnus bent over, slowly bringing himself back up.

 

_ Tonight, I’ll be your, Naughty Girl… _

 

Alec smirked at the lyrics as Magnus turned back around to face him. “Come here.” Alec bent two of his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion and Magnus obeyed, moving to the beat of the song. He danced his way over to Alec until he right in front of him, standing between his legs.

“That’s better.” Alec smirked as he placed his hands on Magnus’ hips. He leaned in slightly, inhaling Magnus’ sweet cologne. 

Magnus chuckled. “It has been too long.” He said as he placed his hands on top of Alec’s. “You know you can’t touch, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus gently pulled Alec’s hands away and placed them back on the couch.

Alec smirked as he reached out again, his fingertips running along Magnus’ bare thighs. “You didn’t seem to have a problem with touching last time.” Alec teased, making up the story as he went along. Lucky for him, Magnus was quick on his feet.

Magnus bit his lip before shaking his head. “I told you last time...that could never happen again, Mr. Lightwood.” He explained as Alec’s fingers made their way up his thigh. 

“Really?” Alec questioned and Magnus nodded. “Tell me you hated it. Tell me it was the worse and I promise, I’ll never touch you again.” 

Magnus didn’t answer, turning his back to Alec instead. He started to dance again, rolling his hips as he raised his hands over his head. 

 

_ You’re lookin’ good when you’re half dressed… _

 

Alec didn’t think a lyric could be truer about his Magnus. His hands went back up to grip Magnus’ hips. Magnus didn’t try to move his hands again, and Alec marked that as a triumph. He tugged at Magnus, silently telling him to come closer. Magnus backed up to get closer to Alec, but did one better. He slowly settled onto Alec’s lap, grinding on him to the beat of the song.

“Fuck…” Alec swore as Magnus moved on his lap, the movement causing just enough delicious friction to send pleasure through his body. Magnus leaned back against Alec, so his back was to Alec’s chest and his head on Alec’s shoulder. His hips still moving, teasing Alec.

 

_ I don’t really wanna be a tease _

_ But would you undo my zipper, please? _

 

Alec slid his hands off Magnus’ hips and to the front of his shorts, popping the button and undoing the zipper. Magnus gasped at the movement. “Mr. Lightwood…”

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ neck, quieting him as he slipped his hand in the shorts. “Oh, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus moaned as Alec started to stroke his cock, his thumb teasing the head and using the pre-cum as lube.

 

_ I’ll let you touch me if you want... _

 

Alec licked his lips as he watched Magnus. His eyes were closed, mouth slightly open, and his head thrown back in pleasure. “Don’t you remember last time? How good you felt? How I made you cum with just my fingers?” He whispered in Magnus’ ear. Magnus nodded, opening his legs wider for Alec. “I didn’t even get inside of you last time.”

“You’re too big, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus moaned out. “No time, last time.” Magnus tried to form coherent sentences but it was hard to think with Alec’ hand wrapped around his dick. 

Alec smirked. “This time I booked you all night. I can take my time and get you ready.” Alec reasoned and Magnus let out another moan. “Lube?” With a wave of his hand, a bottle of lube appeared next to Alec. “Take off those shorts for me.” Alec ordered as he released Magnus cock and pulled his hand out of his shorts. Magnus whimpered at the lack of touch, but quickly shimmed out of the shorts, leaving them on the floor. “Come back and put your legs up.” Alec said and Magnus sat back on Alec’s lap, leaning back to Alec’s chest. He bent his knees and placed his feet on couch, his legs spread wide so Alec had good access to his hole.

“Perfect.” Alec praised as he reached his slick fingers between his husband’s legs. Alec could hear Magnus’ breathing hitch as he circled his entrance, teasing him only for a few moments before pushing a finger inside. 

“Mr. Lightwood!” Magnus moan as Alec’s finger pressed inside of him, the digit sliding against his prostate.

Alec clicked his tongue disapprovingly, giving Magnus a particularly hard thrust with his finger. “What did I tell you to call me last time, baby boy?” Alec asked, his voice rough with lust and desire. 

Magnus nearly screamed when Alec jabbed at his prostate. “Daddy…” He moaned an earned a kiss on his neck for his answer.

“Good boy.” Alec praised as he rewarded Magnus with another one of his fingers inside of him. He worked his husband open as he latched onto Magnus’ neck, leaving dark marks that looked like bruises and teeth marks when he got a bit overzealous.

“Fuck, daddy!” Magnus exclaimed. The master archer was excellent with his fingers, rubbing against his prostate relentlessly and making his legs shake as he tried to hold back his orgasm. “Daddy, gonna cum.” Magnus warned so Alec would stop, but he didn’t. His fingers went faster and Magnus nearly jumped off Alec’s lap when he felt his husband’s other hand wrap around his cock. “Daddy!”

“Come on. I want to see you cum.” Alec whispered in Magnus’ ear, moving his fingers faster as he stroked his cock. He didn’t have to wait long before Magnus came undone.

“Uh, Uh, Ah Daddy!” Magnus moaned loudly as he came, spilling all over Alec’s hand. His hole clenched around Alec’s fingers as he moved his hips to ride them through his orgasm.

“Mm, look at you.” Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus’ cock and pressed it to his mouth, licking the cum. He cleaned his hand as he pulled his other hand from Magnus’ hole. “So good for daddy.” He praised. “You wanna be good for daddy?” He asked and Magnus nodded. “I want you to ride daddy’s dick.” Alec ordered.

Magnus nodded and got off Alec’s lap with shaky legs. He turned around to face his husband and saw how gone he was, pupils blown wide with lust and need, skin flush pink. He wouldn’t have the patience to get undressed. Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec was naked, his rather large erection standing at full attention. He took off his shirt before climbing onto Alec’s lap.

“Wait…” Alec mumbled as Magnus grabbed his cock. “My stele…” He broke character for a second. Magnus raised as eyebrow but didn’t question it. He held out his hand and a second later, Alec’s stele was in it. He watched as Alec took the stele and activated his stamina and endurance runes. “Continue.” Alec gave him a smug look and Magnus knew he was going to be absolutely wrecked by the time this ended.

“Oh my Raziel..” Alec moaned as Magnus sank onto his cock, his head falling back onto the couch as he savored the feeling of his husband’s tight, warm heat. He was so glad he activated his runes because Magnus just sitting on his cock would have made him cum. Alec lifted his head to look at Magnus, his hands gripping at his husband’s hips as he started to move. “So pretty riding me...”

“Oh, fuck.” Magnus swore as he started to ride Alec, moving up and down slowly on his thick girth. With every movement, he could feel Alec’s cock slide against his prostate and send a jolt up his spine. “Daddy, fuck!” He exclaimed as he started to bounce faster, his hands resting on Alec’s shoulders to stabilize himself. 

Alec moved his hips, thrusting up to meet Magnus as he came down. The sound of skin slapping together mixed with moans from the both of them filled the air. It was times like this they were both thankful they didn’t have neighbors right next door. “Oh, shit!” Magnus moaned as Alec started to thrust up at a rougher pace. “Shit, I can’t…” Magnus didn’t know what he couldn’t do, he just knew he couldn’t do it.

“Yes, you can.” Alec grunted out as he snapped his hips up. “Yes, you can. You’re gonna cum. You’re gonna cum for me again.” Alec urged as he watched Magnus. His glamour was going in and out, cat eyes peeking out every so often as Magnus got closer to the edge. 

Magnus let out an indecent moan that would make even Lilith blush as his grip tightened on Alec’s shoulders. “Oh, yes! Fuck!” He yelled as he came for the second time, his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he rode Alec through his orgasm.

Alec leaned forward, licking at his husband’s nipples as he came down from his orgasm. Thanks to his runes, he was still hard and had more in store for Magnus. He carefully guided Magnus off his cock before helping him get settled onto his hands and knees. Alex moved behind Magnus and grabbed his cheeks. “So good for me.” He praised before grabbing his cock with one hand and slipping back inside of him. “Damn, you feel so good.” Alec moaned as he fucked Magnus at a brutal pace.

“Ugh, Daddy! Fuck!” Magnus moaned, his arms shaking as he tried to to hold himself up. “Yes, right there! Right there!” He moaned as Alec hit his sweet spot. He was thankful for his magic, allowing him to dull the oversensitivity that he would normally feel by now. “Ah!” Magnus yelled, his arms giving out after a particularly hard thrust to his sweet spot.

“Right there?” Alec questioned, thrusting hard into the spot that made Magnus clench hard around him. His husband could only nodded as Alec pounded into him, face down ass up on the couch that had turned red. 

“Oh my…” Magnus gasped. He could feel his balls tightening and his ass clenching again. “You’re gonna make me cum again.” Magnus moaned. 

Alec smirked as he started to thrust faster. Once Magnus initially came, it was so easy to get him to cum over and over again. Alec loved that about him, how he could wreck him so easily. He could do it every night. He felt Magnus clench hard around him and Alec moaned at the feeling. “Ah, shit!” Magnus yelled as he came, hips sliding forward and away from Alec’s cock. The couch changed to nice royal blue and the lighting became darker as Magnus lost a bit of control over his magic.

Alec clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Where are you going?” He questioned as Magnus’ hips slid forward.

“Nowhere.” Magnus moaned out.

“Good, get on your back for me.” Alec ordered and then helped Magnus turn over and settle onto his back. He parted his legs and settled between them, quickly pushing his cock back inside his husband.

“Oh, fuck!” Magnus arched off the couch, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. He grabbed Alec’ biceps, holding on tight as he fucked into his body. 

“So perfect.” Alec praised as he leaned down to bury his head in Magnus’ neck, licking and sucking more marks into his perfect skin. “Are you mine?” Alec questioned, licking the shell of his husband's ear.

Magnus nodded quickly. “I’m yours, Daddy.” He moaned as his legs wrapped around Alec’s waist.

Alec moved his hips harder, pushing deeper inside of Magnus. “Not gonna dance for anyone else? Not gonna give this away to anybody else?” He questioned and Magnus shook his head. “Good, because you’re mine.” Alec finished nibbling on Magnus’ earlobe. 

“Yours.” Magnus moaned. “Yours, all yours.” He moaned as Alec kissed along his jaw, making his way to his hips. The two shared a sloppy kiss, their tongues sliding over one another and getting saliva on each other’s face. Magnus broke the kiss as his toes curled and he felt that familiar sensation in his body. “You gotta be kidding me.” He gritted out, trying to hold his orgasm back but failing to do so. Magnus let out a high pitched moan as his orgasm hit him again. Blue sparks flew from his fingers and zapped Alec, sending a delicious tingle down his spine and to his cock. The couch was now green and Alex knew if he kept this up, Magnus would go through the whole rainbow. 

“S-Sorry.” Magnus struggled to say after coming down from his orgasm and seeing the slight burn mark on Alec’s arm. 

Alec shook his head. “Don’t be. I liked it.” He smirked before moving his hips again. 

Alec continued to fuck Magnus into orgasm after orgasm until his runes finally died out. “Fuck…” Alec moaned as he felt his stomach coil and his balls tighten. He thrusted faster, his skin slapping against his husband’s as he chased his orgasm. “Gonna cum.” Alec warned.

“Yes, Daddy, cum.” Magnus begged, clenching around Alec’s cock as he slid across his over sensitive spot. “Cum inside me, please.”

Alec’s eyes closed and his mouth fell open, forming an O as he finally reached his orgasm. “Magnus, fuck!” He moaned as he emptied inside of his husband, continuing to move his hips as he came down from his orgasm. Alec’s hips stilled as he collapsed on top of Magnus, cock still pressed deep inside of his husband. 

Heavy breathing mixed in with the music that was still play softly in the background. Alec pressed soft kisses to Magnus’ chest until he had enough energy to pulled himself up enough to look at Magnus. “You’re amazing.” He said as he looked in Magnus’ cat eyes.

Magnus laughed. “I think I should be saying that to you. I think I came...six times.”

“Nine.” Alec corrected him. “But I wasn’t keeping count or anything.” He chuckled and gave Magnus a peck on the lips. “What gave you this idea?”

Magnus smirked. “You remember last weekend when we were laying around...you said you’ve never been to a gentlemen's club even though Jace wanted to take you for your bachelor party.” Magnus explained and Alec let out chuckle. 

“Now I can say I’ve been to one.” Alec reasoned and Magnus nodded.

“Yes, darli-oh!” Magnus moaned as Alec’s soft cock finally slipped out of his sensitive hole. He then looked over at Alec’s arm, seeing the burn marks. “I’ll heal these.” Magnus promised as he looked at the two small brown marks on Alec’s bicep. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Alec shook his head before laughing. “You know, I was jealous.”

Magnus frowned on confusion. “Why?”

“You were talking about your client.” Alec started to explain. “You were beaming and talking about how great this person was…” Alex trailed off as Magnus’ laughter filled the room.

“Oh, my darling Alexander.” Magnus raised his hand to cup Alec’s cheek. “When I said I was all yours, I meant it.” The couple smiled at one another as he caressed Alec’s cheek. “Besides, how could I possibly want anyone else after that amazing sex?” Magnus chuckled. “I doubt I could find anyone as blessed as you are below the belt.” He winked and Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Alec smiled as he pressed another kiss to Magnus’ lips.

“Yes…” Magnus answered. “But tell me again. I love to hear you say it.” He smiled.

“I love you.” Alec complied with Magnus’ wishes. “So much, so fucking much.” 

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus bit his lip as he looked up at Alec through his lashes. “Or should I call you Mr. Lightwood?” He teased and Alec felt his spent cock jump at Magnus’ words.

“Don’t start.” Alec warned. 

“What?” Magnus asked, feigning innocence. “Me? Darling, I never start anything...I do finish everything though.” Magnus spoke, his tongue gliding along his lower lip. Alec let a moan as he watched Magnus’ tongue. He knew he was in for a long night.

* * *

The next morning, Jace stopped by at Alec’s request. The Head of the Institute gave his brother the folder of paperwork he finally finished this morning to take back to the Institute. With everything still being quiet, Alec decided to take the day off and stay in with Magnus. “Thanks, man.” Alec said as he handed off the folder.

“It’s cool.” Jace responded as he took the folder, tucking it under his arm. “I’m going to the Institute anyway. This all you need?”

Alec nodded. “That was it. Thanks again.”

“Good Morning!”

The brothers turned their heads and saw Magnus emerging from the bedroom. He was wrapped up in a black silk robe that covered most of his body, but left his neck on display. Love bites and dark purple marks covered both sides of his neck, making Alec smirk as he remembered how they got there. “Staying for breakfast, Jace? I make a mean Belgian waffle.” Magnus offered before giving Alec a peck on the lips.

“He does.” Alec confirmed as Magnus pulled away and started to walk toward the kitchen.

“By Raziel…” Jace swore as he saw his brother-in-law. “What’s up with your neck? Were you attacked?” He asked, knowing some of Magnus’ clients were dangerous.

Magnus stopped in his tracks, chuckling as he looked over his shoulder at Jace. “Yeah.” He answered. “By your brother.” He finished before continuing on to the kitchen.

“Oh, ew, no, just.” Jace stuttered. “Too much information. I’m leaving.” He turned around and quickly headed toward the door. Alec laughed as he followed his brother, thanking him again before showing him out.

“I think you traumatized Jace.” He called out as he made his way through the loft and toward the kitchen.

“He’s a big boy, he’ll be fine.” Magnus yelled back.

Alec smiled as he rounded the corner and moved into the kitchen. “How are those waf-.” His questioned died in his throat as he gazed at Magnus. 

His husband was dressed in a sexy French maid costume, with fishnets and...were those heels? Yes, those were the red bottom heels Izzy had mentioned a few times. “Breakfast is ready, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus announced in that soft, sultry voice that sent pleasure throughout his body and made his cock twitch. Alec smirked as he stood in the doorway, watching as Magnus turned his back to him to go over to the sink. He was all in on another game, and he was definitely ready to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you all read a series about Malec is various role playing scenarios??? Thinking about turning this into a series. Let me know. Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
